Haymitch's POV during the Hunger Games
by cheergirl52
Summary: This is Haymitch's POV during the hunger games Please read and reveiw constructive critism would be very helpful rated t because it is the hunger games
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thinks I drink just because I can. Well that's not exactly true I drink to forget. I drink to escape my Hunger Games. So today is the day of the 74th annual Hunger Games, where I have to mentor two terrified kids from the ages 12 to 18. Normally these kids are starving and weak. They almost never stand a chance against the careers.

I wonder what kids will be chosen I hope it's someone who actually stands a chance. I really hope it isn't a 12 year old, I hate it when 12 year olds get picked, it just doesn't seem fair for these tiny children go up against these huge older kids some that have even trained for this there entire life, and most of the time 12 year olds are goners anyways.

Well there's Effie with her annoying capital accent "Haymitch! Haymitch! Come on we're going to be late." Oh yes what a tragedy that would be if the district 12 mentor was late. It doesn't even matter, because everyone would just assume I was drunk. Though today I was a little less drunk than normal I always try to stay a little more sober just to see if my tributes even stand the slightest chance most of the time they don't so I just go back to drinking as much as I can.

"Hello Effie"

"Finally Haymitch, you must remember we have a schedule to uphold."

"Of course Effie" I replied sarcastically.

When we finally got to the stage I sat in my seat and waited, I watched all the scared little faces come. The 12 year olds looked absolutely terrified. But almost everyone else just looked really nervous, except the parents who looked petrified. I wonder who it'll be, I looked at all these children and felt a pang of worry about which 2 of them will be leaving this world forever. I felt sorry for all of them none of them deserved to go through what I did. But it's not like I could do anything about it, whether I liked it or not in a couple weeks time I would have at least one dead tribute on my hands, if not 2.

Finally the mayor gets up to the podium and reads the history of Panem. He drones on and on but I know he's required to do this. He then reads our list of victors which is very short considering it consists of two people. One of which is me.

Then Effie comes up to the podium as bubbly as ever. She says her signature line "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says brightly. I sometimes forget that this is just entertainment to people like her. The capitals people don't care that they kill 23 kids every year and emotionally scar one for life.

"Ladies first."

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I watch as she digs her hand into the bowl.

Then she says in a clear voice "Primrose Everdeen"

Then a little girl with blonde hair walks out of the 12 year old section. I hate it when 12 year olds are picked!

"Prim!" Screamed girl. "PRIM!" she screamed again and Just as the little girl was about to take her first step up the stairs the girl screams desperately " I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Of course Effie reply's "lovely, but I think there are rules that must be followed when volunteering." Oh Effie.

"Just let her go." Says the mayor.

"Well bravo that's the spirit of the games, now what's your name?" trilled Effie

"Katniss Everdeen" she says barely audible

"I bet my buttons that was your little sister, can't have her stealing all the glory now can we? Come on everyone lets give her a round of applause."

Not one person clapped, they all put three fingers to there lips, and then put them in the air, this gesture meant good bye but right now it meant we do not agree with this.

I saw the girl Katniss fighting tears. So I decided to help her out. "I like her she's got spunk, more then you." then I accidently trip over my own feet, I start to flail my arms around but it's no use I plummet to the ground and then everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that reviewed. I really appreciate it, and to answer hungergamesftw's question I really thought Haymitch was speaking to the capital but he was drunk so he really could've been "to drunk to know" Also I'm going to try to stay with the book as much as possible but it probably won't be word for word but it will definitely follow the main events and everything. I will be updating often for now because I'm on break but after this weekend I'm back too school.**

**-cheergirl52**

The next day I woke up with a terrible hangover. I couldn't concentrate on anything for more than a couple of seconds. I couldn't remember anything from the previous day, besides the fact that my tributes names were Katniss and Peeta. I must have drank more than I thought because the last thing that I remember I was helping out Katniss because she looked like she was going to burst into tears and I didn't want her to look like a weakling, that wouldn't help her.

After a while I decided to go to the dining room, no need for need for Effie to inform that it's going to be "a big, big, big day" I sat there for a while and drank some coffee, I took some pills for my massive headache.

I had finally begun to relax when my male tribute Peeta comes out and sits at the table; he immediately started asking me about the games. It's a little odd for me because most of the tributes I've had have already accepted that they're going to die, I guess I finally have a fighter, maybe.

He goes through thousands of different tactics asking me which one was the best. I just laughed because he should know that to give him a tactic I had to know his strengths and weaknesses.

"So you're supposed to give us advice." Katniss said looking somewhat aggravated. How long had she been standing there?

"Here's some advice stay alive." I said laughing even though I was completely serious.

"Yeah that's really funny only not to us," Peeta said as he knocked the wine glass out of the waiters hand to prevent him from giving it to me. Who does that boy think he is interfering with my drinking?

I considered what I should do for a moment. Then I decided that that boy needed to be put in his place. So I punched him in the jaw and reached for another drink. Then suddenly there was a knife right in between my fingers. For the love of all that's holy, since when am I not aloud to get drunk.

I was about to yell at this girl for trying to take my finger off and then I realized these guys were serious, I mean I knew the boy wanted to fight for his life, but the girl I just thought she just wanted to keep her sister from the awful fate that she now has. So instead of screaming at them I said "Well what's this, did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I saw the boy Peeta was about to put ice on his jaw and said "No let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

"But that's against the rules," Peeta said

"Only if they catch you," I said laughing.

I then turned to Katniss, "Can you hit anything with that knife besides the table?" Instead of responding she threw the knife at the wall. It landed right in the crease; very good but can she hit a moving target?

"Stand over there" I ordered them. I then looked them over from all angles. Well their not completely hopeless, their underfed but eating at the capital will fix that. Peeta's strong enough, but Katniss is so tiny, even the smallest career has to have at least 50 pounds on her but there's no fixing that. I hope for her sake that she's fast.

"Well you're not completely hopeless." They both nod "alright I'll make a deal with you I'll stay sober enough to help you guys out if you don't interfere with my drinking habit."

"So when we get to the cornucopia wha-." Katniss asked

"One thing at a time, in a few minutes we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But whatever it is, don't resist."

"But…"

"No buts, don't resist" I told her fiercely

**So how'd I do? There might be some tense errors. I'm thinking about just switching to present tense to make it easier on myself, that won't be confusing will it anyway thanks for reading and if you have time all reviews are appreciated but keep them constructive if you would be so kind**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta**

**-cheergirl52**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys I would really like some feed back for this chapter. I thought I should let you guys know that I am changing from past tense to present tense I hope that doesn't confuse anyone well please review I don't own the hunger games or any characters**

**-cheergirl52**

We arrive at the train station and they are immediately put in the hands of their stylists just like I told them they would be. I get on the elevator and press the number 12 button.

When the elevator door opens who do find? Well none other than pretty boy, otherwise known as Finnick Odair. Wonder what he wants, he has to want something it's not like me and pretty boy are friends.

"Hello Haymitch," says Finnick pleasantly

"Hello pr- uh Finnick," I say.

"Lovely weather we're having," he says.

"Alright Finnick cut the crap what do you want?" I ask.

"I just want to know about your female tribute the lovely Katniss Everdeen," he says suavely.

"Don't we all," I say.

"Come on Haymitch my tributes want to know if she's any good or if they should kill her from the start," he says. For some reason him talking about killing Katniss makes me angry I don't understand why I feel so protective of her I have never felt this protective of any of my tributes. Not even my other female tributes.

"We're not interested in making alliances with your kind," I say roughly as I walk away. I try to forget that one of my tributes is going die, I know I can't save them both no matter how much I wish I could. Heck I probably can't save either one of them. Peeta weighs enough and has good muscle, but he doesn't know how to use a weapon. Katniss can use a weapon, but the smallest career has fifty pounds on her. I don't see how I'm going to choose who I am going to try to save. I really hope Katniss is fast.

I walked into my room sat on my couch and I guess I feel asleep because I suddenly here Effie pounding on my door

"Haymitch! Haymitch! We're going to miss the opening ceremonies!" Effie yells frantically."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I holler back. Jeez no need to get her ridiculously expensive panties in a bunch.

I go and wash my face hurriedly and put something 'nice' on. I even comb my hair.

We finally got down to where the ceremony was being held; I saw the district 11 tributes. I really hope that Katniss and Peeta aren't dressed in coal minors outfits. Then I see them and their holding hands! Whose 'brilliant' Idea was this? How can we present them as a pair and then let them lose in the arena to kill each other, and oh my gosh they're on fire!

**Well thanks for reading, and please review. And thank you to my new beta tate forever 101. I know its short but it just seemed like that was the right place to stop **

**-cheergirl52**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter took so long I'll try to update once a week but my updates will be sporadic because I have a very hectic schedule. So some times I could update two to three times a week It just depends Well enjoy and thankyou to everyone that reveiwed **

**I do not own the hunger games**

I get to the table just in time though dinner is already being served. Someone offers me wine and I accept. I can still drink; I just need to make sure that I don't get drunk.

I'm actually in a good mood, which is surprising since I' the capital and I'm never in a good mood at the capital, of course who could blame me watching two kids die every year isn't exactly fun. I am even nice to Effie.

We all start talking about the opening ceremonies, when Katniss suddenly says to the avox

"Hey I know you." the avox immediately shakes her head in denial. How could katniss know an Avox?

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an avox?" snaps Effie. "The very thought"

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks.

I sigh "an avox is a criminal it's not likely that you really know her."

"Delly Cartwright,"peeta jumps in "that's who you were thinking of I kept thinking she looked familiar to but she looks like Delly" something is up because I have seen Delly and that Avox looks nothing like her. I decide to let it go, Katniss doesn't need any more trouble anyways.

After dinner, we walk into the living room and sit on the couch to watch the opening ceremonies. Surprisingly I am almost hopeful that my tributes might actually have some sponsors. Well as long as they get decent training scores. However, I'm getting too far ahead of myself I need to focus on this one day at a time. The croud goes wild, when they can fully see Katniss and Peeta. I didn't think the capital citizens could get anymore excited but when they saw that these two were holding hands they went absolutely crazy. I might actually have a winner here.

"Alright so tomorrow is going to be your first day of training. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how you're going to play it. Now go on, get some sleep while the grown ups talk," I instruct them.

"So how do you guys think they should play it tomorrow? Should we try to make Katniss look like a career or is that too risky and what about Peeta I just have no idea what to do with him?" I ask them almost sounding desperate.

"Well Katniss is so little I don't think we could pass her off as a career," Cinna tells me thoughtfully.

"Well we could probably pass Peeta off as a career he's big enough and strong enough." Portia says.

"No careers always have a weapon that they are the best at and peeta can't handle any type of weapon," I reply.

"Well their training scores will most likely make our decision for us," Effie says brightly.

"Yeah probably," I grumble back.

"Well now, we all need to get a good nights rest after all tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day," Effie says happily.

I then go to bed with out saying another word when I hear Effie complain, "how terribly rude of him."

"That's Haymitch for you," Cinna replies. I think I'm really beginning to like him.

I walk into my room, and go take a shower. I remember my first shower. It was complicated enough without all the buttons, so of course being the proud idiot that I was I just pushed a random button. The water felt nice at first. Then suddenly the water went from blistering hot to freezing cold all in a matter of seconds. The rest of the shower the water assaults me sometimes freezing cold other times blistering hot.

I finally get how this whole shower thing works; it only took me two decades. I take an unthinkably long shower, the hot water just felt so good. It helped me unwind from all of today's stress.

I towel off and put my nightclothes on. Of course, I'm provided with any garment I could ever want but I like my clothes it feels like home and I don't want or need anything from the capital.

I sit down on the couch, just as I hear a knock on the door for cripes sake can I not sit down for just one measly minute without being bothered, I swear if it's pretty boy again I am going to break his pretty little face.

I open the door muttering profanities to myself, and thank the lord it isn't pretty boy, it's Chaff, though it's late and I'm tired I am happy to see Chaff, he's one of my only friends here at the capital and I really have missed him. Even though we're good friends we don't talk to each other outside of the capital because I kind of tore my phone out of the wall. I didn't need reminders of all that the capital has done to me not to mention I didn't really know anyone with a phone that I actually wanted to talk to at that point.

"Chaff," I say

"Haymitch, so you got anything good this year?" chaff asks me.

"For once yes I actually do," I say

"Really is it your male tribute, he's pretty big compared to your usual?" he question's me.

"He shows promise too, but my female tribute Katniss show's the most promise." I tell him.

"Really?" he asks me looking shocked.

"Yeah, to bad she's normally really aggressive and hostile; I don't know where she pulled that cheerful, wavy girl on the chariot from, but she disappeared the second she got away from the crowds of people."

"People tend to be nice to other people if their lives are in their hands," Chaff said laughing good-naturedly.

Chaff and I talked a while longer, but I started to yawn, and Chaff acting as if he's my parent says I should get some sleep and that he probably should too.

As soon as he is out the door I get into bed, only then with lights off do I realize how tired I am. I quickly drift of to sleep. For once since my games, I don't have any night mares.

**Thanks for reading, if you have any suggestion or any way you think I could improve just tell me. Reviews are very encouraging -cheergirl52**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the delay my computer crashed and I just got really busy and I can't find my hunger games book so. I am going to update but it probably will not be as good and the lines will not be right. However, I am going to try my best so please do not judge me too harshly. I am going to try to start updating once a week again maybe more depends on how much time I have . I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. I'll post my new chapter as soon as I'm done writing it thanks for sticking with me!- **

**Cheergirl52**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own the hunger games! Sadly **

I wake up and immediately feel the grumbling of my stomach. Suddenly a pang of worry and almost panic makes me practically sprint down the hall. I am afraid that I woke up too late. I am terrified that Peeta and Katniss have already left for the training center with out any advice what so ever. I know that Katniss will go right for the knives, which she needs to stay away from because if the careers know she is good with knives then she will never be able to get one.

"Haymitch what is going on," yells Peeta. Oh, shut up Peeta! PEETA! Oh, thank goodness I still have a chance of saving one of my tributes. I really wish these games didn't exists then I wouldn't have to choose which one of my tributes I will be sending to certain death and which I am going to give a minute chance of living.

"Uh, was I running, I didn't even realize it," I say hoping that he will just let it go.

"Whatever Haymitch," says Peeta with a glint in his eye.

I stare at him for a moment trying to figure out why he is not questioning me further I realize right; it's Katniss who questions everything I do. Then I continue walking. As I am walking I see artwork from the old days; you can tell because of how worn they are. Stupid capitalites, they spend money on stupid crap like this when people in the districts starve to death daily. I wonder how they would feel if they had to watch their children fight to the death. They would probably still treat the hunger games as if they were a holiday; really hate this whole mentoring thing. For one I hate seeing the families of the dead tributes I mentored and feeling responsible.

Suddenly I find myself right outside the door of the dinning room with Peeta standing beside "well are we going to go in or not?" he asks me.

Since when did he become a smart ass? So instead of giving him an answer I just roll my eyes and strode into the dining room. The minute I walk through the door I spot Katniss, and then I see Peeta staring at her and her not even eating completely oblivious to the fact that he's almost drooling over her.

She suddenly looks up from her meal and gives Peeta a death glare. What is wrong with this girl this really great guy is practically drooling over her and she gave him a death glaring. I study them both carefully when it hits me they are dressed exactly alike. I bet that is what pissed her off. I mean I don't like that they are making them look like a team when they haven't made an alliance, It just doesn't seem to right to present them as a team and then send them to an arena to kill each other

I sit down and eat as much as will fit in my stomach.

"So let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I can coach you separately. Decide now," I tell them.

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

"Say you have a secret skill you might not want the other to know about," I say.

Katniss exchanges a look with Peeta. "I don't have any secret skills," Peeta says. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." I almost laugh aloud because of the look on Katniss' face. She looks so shocked that Peeta has eaten her squirrels before. She wipes her emotions clean off her face and says, "You can coach us together." Peeta nods in agreement.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," I tell them. I already know that Katniss is pretty handy with a knife. I wonder if Peeta is good with any weapon.

"I can't do any thing," says Peeta. Of course, he can't. "Unless you count baking bread."

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife," I say

"Not really. But I can hunt," she tells me. "With a bow and arrow."

"And your good," I ask her. I hope she not just good I hope she is amazing. But I know better than to hope. Hope is the reason the hunger games were created. They were created to crush hope.

She pauses for moment as if she is trying to decide if she is good or not. I can only imagine what goes on in that girl's head. "I'm all right," she says finally. Just all right, this is what I get for hoping.

"She's excellent," Peeta says looking exasperated. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrow never pierces the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even bring down a deer." Oh so she under estimates herself well that is good and bad. It's good because if she underestimates herself then her opponents will underestimate her. It's bad because most the time if you're going to win the hunger games you have to act like you can win the hunger games, (it gets you sponsors). When I look at Katniss, she is in utter disbelief maybe it's because she doesn't think she's that good or maybe because she can't believe Peeta pays that much attention to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks him suspiciously.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what your capable of. Don't underrate yourself," says Peeta. She looks extremely annoyed at him. She's so weird most girls love compliments.

"what about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred pound bags of flower," she says angrily.

"Yes and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon you know it isn't," he shoots back.

"He can wrestle," she tells me. "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother."

"What use is that, how many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" he questions her.

"There's always hand to hand combat all you need is a knife," she tells him smugly. Jeeze they sound like an old married couple

"you know what my mother said to me when we were saying our goodbyes, she said maybe district 12 will finally have a winner this year, I quickly found out she didn't mean me!" Peeta yells.

"Oh she meant you," Katniss tells him with a wave of dismissal. No, I think the moms right Katniss's chances of winner are much higher than Peeta's.

"She said she's a survivor!" says Peeta. That is very harsh of his mother but face it its true if district 12 has a victor it'll be Katniss. Peeta looks too soft anyways he's too kind I doubt he'd actually kill someone in the arena. But then again the hunger games change people. They change the kindest people into bloodthirsty animals that are only concerned with their survival.

"People will be tripping over each other to help you in the arena." Peeta says.

"No more than you." Katniss tells him

"She has no idea of the effect she has on people," Peeta tells me. Katniss looks puzzled and then angry I wish I knew what was going on inside this girls head.

"Well then, Katniss there is no guarantee that there will be a bow and arrows in the arena. But during your private session with the game makers show them what you can do, until then stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?" I ask her hoping that she can for all I am worth which really isn't much.

She doesn't answer for a couple minutes. "I know a few basic snares," she mumbles.

"That may be significant in terms of food," I tell her.

"And Peeta she's right never under estimate the power of strength in the arena it often tilts things to the advantage of the stronger tribute. In the training center lift weights but don't show them how strong you really are. So in the training center spend time learning something you don't already know. Throw a spear, swing a mace, and learn how to tie a decent knot. But save what your best at for your private sessions. We clear?" I ask them. They both nod. Hmmm I wonder if I could work with Peeta being in love with Katniss.

"One more thing, in public I want you two to be by each others side got it?" I ask. Katniss looks pissed but nods in agreement; Peeta looks ecstatic and nods eagerly.

I sure hope they don't screw this up and make it impossible to save one of them.

**Well thanks for reading please review. I would love some feedback! Critique is welcome, anything that could make my writing better. **

**-cheergirl52**


End file.
